Please
by Zayaz
Summary: Gin x Kira Oneshot. Yaoi. Consensual. Violence, blood, pain. If ya don't like that stuff, don't read it. Porn without much of a plot.


**Title: **Please

**Characters**: GinxKira

**Rating**: M. Yaoi, consensual, violence, blood.

**Spoilers**: Nothing much, actually. Beginning of the Soul Society arc.

**A/N**: Takes place right as Ichigo and company come into Soul Society (but none of 'em are mentioned.) This is for **xukimex** on LiveJournal as I may not get to the pairing as deep (or hard ha ha) as they want in my "To Protect" fic. This is me trying out Gin and Kira as characters, haven't written much/anything about them, so trying to get the characterization down – and write some porn. This spawned another fic idea in my head, more porn without plot, but still… Doing oneshot fic requests and whatnot now as they are easier to write while I'm workin' on other things. This was written in about 2 hours on and off while I was scraping grout from bathroom tiles.

Read and review (if ya like.)

* * *

Turquoise eyes peeked from behind the door to where the 3rd Division Captain was sitting at his desk, calmly signing his name on paper after paper.

"Izuru, whatcha doin' there? Yer jus' lookin'." The face turned up from the paperwork, silver hair slightly shifting as he leaned forward onto the desk and placed his chin in his palm, smiling at his fukutaichou.

"Gomen, Ichimaru-taichou. I didn't want to bother you, but there has been a disturbance in Rukongai…" Kira stammered and hung his head, soft blond hair covering both sides of his face.

"I know all 'bout th' disturbance, Izuru. Yanno I can sense reiatsu too, dontcha?" Ichimaru's smile grew a little wider and Kira cursed himself for falling into his Taichou's trap again.

"I know you can, Ichimaru-taichou, I was just saying… I wanted to… I didn't mean…" Izuru stammered, the weight of his Taichou's gaze, smile and reiatsu finally overcoming him and he fell to his knees, putting his face in his hands. "Gomen nasai, Taichou."

Gin stood up, carelessly placing the brush on the undoubtedly important piece of paper and looked down at the lithe, broken blonde on the tatami. The smile dropped a fraction – Kira was becoming all too unstable in recent weeks, collapsing into tears at the slightest hint of displeasure. It was just becoming – tiring.

"Now, now, Izuru. Yanno how I dislike how ya jus' crumple like that. Ya gotta hang on a bit longer. Is it time fer another lesson on makin' yer Taichou happy?" Gin crossed his arms and waited patiently for a response.

_Fear, lust, a chill and then overwhelming heat_. Kira knew his body was shuddering after hearing his Taichou's words, memories flooding in, and promises being made just by a simple sentence.

"Please… Taichou," he whispered and then gasped in pain as a hand grabbed the hair falling over his face, dragging him up onto his feet.

"Whatcha want? Ya asked so nicely fer… what?" Gin shook the strands of hair that had been pulled from his fukutaichou's scalp out from between his fingers, watching them slowly waft down to the tatami.

Kira still wouldn't meet his Captain's gaze. "You, please Taichou." The low whisper came hoarsely from his throat, already thick with the longing that he was still scared to express.

"Yer always so polite, Izuru. Ya always say please. Ya always say sorry. Ya always try yer very, very best." Gin put his hands on Izuru's shoulders and turned him slowly around, pressing the smaller man's back into his chest, breathing in the clean scent of his hair. Leaving his fukutaichou's shoulders he passed them caressingly down Kira's arms, the gentle touch causing the blonde to relax and lean into his Taichou.

"An' sometimes yer best ain't enough." Ichimaru threw Izuru into one of the bookcases that lined the wall, the force causing volumes to fall with a clatter, scattering across the floor.

Kira let out a cry, bracing himself against the bookshelf, but knowing better than to turn around, he could already feel his Captain stalking towards him. A forearm was pressed against the back of his neck, forcing his throat into a wooden shelf, blocking any thought of air. Struggling for breath Kira's hands flailed wildly, causing more books to thud to the ground and that earned a small laugh from his Taichou. Just before the blackness covered more than his periphery, Izuru felt Gin's forearm disappear and pulled his head back, breathing air harshly, ragged gasps through his damaged neck. Gin's hands were playing with the sashes on the hakama, tugging, pulling, untying and through the familiar ritual Kira held still, having been punished many times before for trying to help his Captain without being explicitly asked.

"Why Izuru, yer knots are getting' looser. Ya tryin' to make it easier fer 'em to come off?" Gin's words were soft in Izuru's ear and the young man shuddered at the menace and then gave a moan as the hakama slipped softly down his legs, puddling at his tabi.

"Ya know, Izuru, easy ain't always better." A hand was suddenly fisted into Kira's hair and his forehead was slammed hard twice on wood shelf he had previously been choked on; Izuru was too dazed to cry out, only seeing bright flashes in his vision. Blood trickled down his face, a sticky mess mixing with his hair and adhering to his cheeks – his eyes watering from the pain. He tried to open his mouth, to apologize, to beg, to say some words his mind hadn't formed yet, but the forearm was back, choking him again as the blood streamed and a hand was untying the rest of his uniform and pulling it off with agonizing slowness. This routine, too, was familiar - no air until he was naked.

"Yer not gonna fall if I take mah arm away, are ya Izuru?" Gin drawled as the kosode fell to the floor. The arm released and Kira held onto the shelves to keep himself upright as air filled his lungs again.

"Yer really a good boy, aren'tcha. Good boys git treats. I'm gonna treat you to an' ol' walk down memory lane."

Kira felt Gin's thin fingers trace down his ribs and move onto his hips, lightly touching the five crescent scars on each side. "Ya remember these? Our very first time. Ya struggled so much, my lil' Izuru screamin' how he didn't want it. But ya did, didn'tcha?"

Hands cupped Izuru's buttocks, tracking the six thin scars that started from the crack and went up and out diagonally. "An' remember these? Ya were cryin', sittin' on me. First time I saw yer front bits when we were fuckin'. Ya screamed and got so tense when I gave ya these – the first times are always th' best."

Gin's lips traced down Izuru's shoulder, nipping lightly on an oval wound and causing his fukutaichou to moan. "An' this one is one of mah favourites. We were in yer bed an' I was tryin' to be all sweet an' nice. Remember whatcha said? Ya said, 'hurt me.' An' I did, an' ya cried, ya cried so much. Ya tasted so sweet that day, Izuru. Don'tcha fall, Izuru, I'm still rememberin'." Kira hadn't even realized he was about to collapse and forced his hands to clutch harder at the shelves, his fingers digging in deep as his Captain recounted each old pain in his soft voice. At each memory he felt himself grow harder until he brushed the bookcase and had to shift his hips away for fear that he'd come from that slight contact.

"An' this one, Izuru, ya remember this." Fingers followed by lips traced a thick scar starting at his left shoulderblade and curving down his back. "Firs' time ya made me hurt ya cuz ya ticked me off. Ya think I didn't know whatcha were doin' with Renji? But catchin' ya at it, it was almost as if ya wanted me to git all angry. I remember ya crawlin' around the floor an' the blood made mah knees slip an' slide as I took ya. Ya were cryin' then, too. But ya still got hard fer me, always a good boy ya are."

Gin reached around and touched Kira's flat stomach, the soft skin marred by silkier feeling burns, dark and angry purple against the pale skin. "An' these. Ya were a really bad boy that day, weren'tcha, Izuru? After all I gave ya, ya said 'no' and tried ta git away. Ya even tried to use kidou. And ya learned when yer opponent's reiatsu is stronger than yers it bounces. Do ya remember what happened after ya stopped screamin' and half yer clothes were burned away? I remember how good ya felt when yer legs were over mah shoulders and I was seein' how bad yer burns really were. Ya passed out screamin' mah name."

Hands went lower, onto Kira's thighs that were already trembling and on the verge of giving out. The scars on the tender inner flesh were faint, hardly able to be felt or seen, but Gin and Izuru both knew where each one was. "An' all of these. Ah, that's jus' cuz you seem to get me so riled up. I can't help myself sometimes, Izuru. Ya jus' bring out th' best in me."

Kira felt the cool hands brush past his thighs and then stop, resting against the hollow of his hips, tracing patterns around his arousal, but not touching.

"T… Taichou… please… please…"

The hands stopped and a moan of lust came from Kira.

"Watcha want, Izuru?"

"H…hurt me, p…please Taichou," Kira gasped and Gin let out a laugh.

"Oh, 'course I'm gonna hurt ya, Izuru," Gin chuckled while loosening his own hakama, not much, but enough for what he wanted to do.

Even the mocking laughter didn't dampen Kira's lust, but he was confused when he felt his Taichou's hands on his face - long fingers and soft palms feeling the still dripping wounds.

One hand slicking his own member with red and the other spreading and carelessly lubing his fukutaichou, Gin rammed in as hard as he could, rewarded by the ear piercing scream and the instant stiffness of every muscle in the body in front of him.

"Don'tcha come now, Izuru, ya know better than that," Gin whispered into Kira's ear, causing even more delightful tension to run through the body that was gripping his own.

Gin started with some short, hard strokes that turned into long, harder strokes. Each thrust in brought a scream from Izuru; each pull out caused a burbling moan. Eventually, they had meshed together into a choking, wailing yell at every movement inside of Kira's body. Ichimaru's hands were holding Kira's hips, but soon moved up to grasp his fukutaichou's wrists, pinning them high above Izuru's head to keep the boy upright.

Izuru felt his body getting stretched out further, Gin's nails biting hard into the tender skin on the underside of his wrists. At each of Gin's thrusts into his body, his erection brushed the bookcase and he felt himself struggle to pull back, anything to stop the friction that was driving him closer to release.

"T…taichou please… I can't… I h…have to…"

"No ya don't, Izuru. Yanno the rules. Not 'til I say. Don'tcha dare." Gin transferred both of Izuru's wrists into one hand and brought the other down to grab Kira's scrotum and squeezed it until a new yell, one devoid of pleasure, came from the man in front of him.

Izuru felt his orgasm push a little further away, but everything was quickly rekindled when Gin's mouth touched on the back of his neck – licking, sucking, biting. More moans and random words gurgled up through Kira's throat as he felt the lips and tongue of his Taichou lapping up the sweat beading over his neck and shoulders. The sharp pain of the teeth that embedded themselves in his shoulder sent ripples of pleasure down his stomach, pooling in his groin; even the tongue that caused the wound's pain to flare again only brought him closer to the edge.

Tasting his fukutaichou on his tongue always brought Gin a sweet pleasure, making his thrusts harder, making his own noises just a little louder and his grip on whatever part of Kira he happened to be holding that much tighter. Biting again, he smiled as his teeth tore through flesh and blood flowed, trailing down Izuru's fair skin, making the younger man shiver. That was enough to for him to silently gasp, once more taking Kira's hair in his fist, stretching out his neck so his other forearm could push the boy's throat against the wood again. As the struggles for air started, Gin came deeply in his fukutaichou, reveling the way that the muscles milked him involuntarily.

He pulled out quickly, the scream of loss, pain and unfulfilled need ringing pleasantly in his ears. Kira's hands scrabbled at the bookshelf, clawing and pounding on it with frustration.

"Whatcha doin' there, Izuru?" Gin grinned, picking up his fukutaichou's hakama and wiping himself off on it before adjusting his clothes.

Kira felt his body trembling, his erection throbbing, and the encompassing need for more – for more of _anything_. And there was nothing, no touch, no pleasure and no pain for any relief.

"T…taichou… don't… please don't. I…" Kira slammed his hands against the bookshelf, and Gin noted that even in this level of extremity he wasn't reaching to relieve his need. What a good boy.

"Ah, ya want me to touch ya again, Izuru? Do ya want me to lick yer face or give ya lil' kisses on yer neck? Or do ya want me to give ya somethin' better?" Kira felt rough hands on his back pushing him harder against the bookcase, hands then wrapping around and nails raking his chest, roughly twisting the nipples until they became burning tips of pain.

"An' if I make these bleed, Izuru? What if I hurt 'em so much that ya can't even put on yer uniform without feelin' all that pain runnin' through ya. All that cloth brushin' against 'em, hurtin' ya, makin' ya wanna scream and makin' ya wanna come as yer talkin' with Hinamori or Renji or me." The breath behind him, brushing his neck, the pain flowing through his chest as the nails scratched into his nipples combined quickly into the pleasure Kira needed.

"Please…"

"'course, Izuru, yer a good boy."

Kira felt his Taichou's words release him from his self control and concentrated on the burning pain, using it to release the stranglehold on his orgasm, screaming as he came, tears flowing from his eyes as he shot against the wood.

Gin removed his arms from around Izuru and watched indifferently as the young man fell to the floor, landing heavily on the piles of half open books, blood now staining some of their pages. Moving back to his desk he picked up his brush again, frowning at the large inkblot on the piece of paper, but signing it anyways and putting it in the 'done' pile, his fukutaichou already forgotten on the floor.


End file.
